Under Winter's Snow
by DiabloAngela
Summary: Times have changed. For better or for worse? Heroes, no longer what they were, criminals, rebellions from the law, refuges from everyday life. All she can do is think who they were, what they were and what are they? OneShot, I might add more...


Ok, my comp stuffed up and i just got access to the internet so i'm uploading this,

I've finished it before christmas it was suppose to be the present of the season to all of you guys but well _a bit_ late

So enjoy and if you havn't please read my other story... The NOT so normal teenagers ... Thanx.

* * *

She looked out the window; snow had started drifting down from the heavens. Kory Anders once known as Starfire the great heroine of Jump city, the most possible future partner of Robin and the naïve little alien princess- once upon a time she was all that and more but at 25 she had no glory, no satisfaction nor the honour of saving lives.

The world had changed; abnormity once again was a crime. Heroes, no longer was praised, no longer idolised, became fugitives in hiding. That what she was, she looked again out of the window of her small apartment the snow became heavier, she looked down at her hands that was wrapped around of cup of hot coco.

_It's hot coco, see, you drink it…. My mum use__d to make it every Christmas…. I still drink it because in a way it symbolises her in my life…_

He showed her this drink, she couldn't sleep and she smelt the sweet aroma and followed it to his room. She takes a sip and closes her eyes.

She could still remember it- she was sitting on his metal bed that he'd lowered to use as a bench, she thought it was cold and hard back then, she was devouring this new drink as he'd read her a story from his micro-chipped mind, a story about this fat guy who'd had the ability to climb down chimneys.

She sighed. Yet she'd always drank it, no matter how much she'd missed him, it symbolised him, the cold and hardness of the mug was like the armour he was cursed to wear and the warm sweet drink like the kindness of his human heart. Cyborg, now called the monster of machinery was her big brother, will always be her brother.

She finished the drink; she walked up to her sink and opened up the fridge. Inside there was an area that held nothing but boxes of white squishy-looking cubes in water. She glanced back to the window and into the fridge again, she smiled; they were the same colour.

_My parents always made tofu in __Christmas; she'll decorate it with steamed asparagus and then sliced up chilli…. Like Christmas… green for the trees… red for you know SANTA…white for snow, snow was always important to us since we were usually in areas where it didn't appear…_

Christmas Tofu Dish sat in front of her, decorated to be precise with the occasion, she used the fork and took a small bite closing her eyes as she let the gentle flavour flow through her.

She could imagine him smiling at her as she'd eaten the fifth serving, could see how his ears will perk up at every delighted sound she'd made while consuming it. She'd remembered the Christmas themed utensils that he'd bought especially for her just for her first Christmas meal ever. She opened her eyes and gently stroked the Santa head on top of her fork. Beastboy, now called a monstrous freak of nature was her baby brother that always made her laugh, if accidental or not and he'll always be that.

After her meal, she left it there, walked up to the ledge beside her door and she'd light the three candles on the particular candle holder. The object looked like the top of a pitch fork. Carefully she'd moved the match and lit the smaller candles that surrounded the centre piece of the layout.

…_the monks liked to lit candles… it always helped me even now… children sometimes used them as Christmas lights… to me they mean hope… remember… life isn't easy… it's harsh… unfair… incorrect… keep hope… keep hoping… enough hope…_

She blew out the match and laid it down, she watched as the flames danced in front of her, slowly her eyes slid shut and she'd muttered words like a prayer. Memories flew in to her mind.

She'd remembered everyone laughing as the girl was dragged in by Beastboy, on her head donned a green Christmas hat that kept hanging down in front of her eyes, Beastboy placed on her on a seat and had kneeled in front of her and begged her to join them. The girl nodded after much persuasion but had turned and walked to her side. She'd remembered the way she'd light the candles that both of them had lain out in front of the tree and how the boys were wowed when both of them finally let them see it. She opened her eyes after her small prayer and saw the almost identical layout in front of her. Raven- they called her Satan in human form, was her best friend, was her sister, even her mother at times and will never be any less to her.

She grabbed her jacket, shoved it on and left the door. Her hands were slowly slipped into the pockets and one had emerged with a slightly stained domino mask. She stopped right before the elevator door, pushed the button to have it swished open in front of her she stepped in and waits as it reaches ground level. He hand stayed stroking the thin material of the mask.

…_eyes are the window of one's soul…after they died… kept hidden… reveals weaknesses… pain…memories… hidden forever…you__'re always happy… don't want them to know what I think… how I think… vulnerable…predictable…no powers…can't have them know my every move…can't let them see…know… _

The elevator stopped, she stepped out and headed out the lobby. She tightened her jacket after she'd left the door, bracing herself against the wind. Slowly as she walked she felt like the wind had blown the memories into her.

It was the first Christmas they'd had as a couple. The others unwrapped all of their gifts as she'd followed him to the roof. She could remember him sat down on the edge of the roof waiting for her to have reached him. They sat in quiet, she'd been curious at the object he'd been fidgeting with. She'd remembered the way he'd hugged her, braced her from the snow as it was harshly blown into their faces. They'd laughed and she'd saw for the first time his eyes. Blue it'd been the answer to the ultimate question. He'd suddenly dangled an object above her- mistletoe. He'd blushed as he explained the purpose of it, blushed harder when she'd leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss. She'd laid on his shoulder till midnight when he'd suddenly took out a red costume. Her other hand took out a pressed and laminated mistletoe. A small smile graced her face. Robin- now, the famous billionaire playboy, Richard Grayson was once her lover and will never be again.

She stopped in front of Wayne tower where a huge fountain was displayed, the snow casually floated down, she stood there memories flied past, all of them was here… under the winter snow…

* * *

So what ya think...

I might add another chapter but i wanna get back on track with the other story.

Press that magic button down there... pls it's my best friend (sorry lanz you just got ur self pushed down my list to no.2)


End file.
